Shadow Hearts
by Blood of the Wolf
Summary: When Sherrie is plagued by nightmares she comes to a drastic desicion. Braggo can only try and stop before it is to late! BraggoSherrie Suicide, and mentions abuse rewritten
1. Slumber, Dreams, and Letters on a Bridge

Hey People, this is actually a rewrite of my original story, I really haven't changed much, just fixed a few errors here, added a line or two there, sorry it has taken me so long to work on this, free time is a luxury I just don't have right now!

Oh, and everyone say thank you to Twilight Memories for being my beta for this rewrite, without her, this would have even more mistakes than before!

* * *

Hey! I am new to this whole Zatch Bell stuff, but I am a sworn fan to the Sherry/Brago pairing. Sorry if you don't like it. I hope you enjoy this story! 

I do not own anything of value. That includes all the Zatch Bell. All I own is this story and it's plot and a few pictures of Orlando Bloom.

OK, let me tell you now this is going to be more then a one-shot. I'm thinking more a two-shot unless I get possessed by the plot bunnies from hell, then you can expect more! I hope you enjoy and I NEED REVIEWS! And though I dislike receiving them, flames are accepted. But please, use constructive criticism. TOODLES!

* * *

"_Brago!" Sherry watched, horrifiedas he disappeared before her. His black book, ashes on the barren ground. Tears filled her sapphire eyes. Her mamodo was gone. He was her stronghold, her shelter, her grasp to reality, the only one she had ever loved since Koko's betrayal. And now he was gone forever. He was slipping away from her world like water through her fingers, and she didn't know how to stop it, she couldn't stop it.Harsh laughter filled the air as the enemy mamodo and his human turned to walk away. _

_"You are really pathetic; you cannot even keep a mamodo alive! Your mother was right, you are useless." Sherry glanced up at the guy, how did he know her mother? The form of the teen molded into the all too familiar figure of her mother._

"_You are a disgrace to the family name! How could such a horrible child come from my womb! It is preposterous!" Sherry bowed her head as tears streamed endlessly down her cheeks. Her shoulders shook with her muffled sobs. "ARE YOU CRYING! HOW DARE YOU CRY?" Her mother raised one arm and brought her fist down onto the cowering girl. _

_Sherry gasped through the pain, "I'm sorry mother, I am sorry. I didn't mean to, don't hurt me please. I'm sorry!"_

_

* * *

_Brago woke with a start, something was wrong. He sat up from his position lying down on the broad tree branch. Turning to the right, he could see into the window of Sherry's room. His brow creased in uncharacteristic worry, Sherry was tossing and turning on her bed. 

This was very unusual; she usually slept very deeply, when she slept at all. These days she had taken to staying up most of the night, reading a novel, or studying his black book. It really was most unhealthy. Not that he cared, he quickly added, but if she kept this up she would become even weaker then she already was.

Humans were the bane of his existence it seemed, always so helpless and pathetic, but in a way he could see why the mamodo king battles were held this way. A king has to be able to protect his weaker subjects and learn how to use their strengths and eliminate their weaknesses. Just because Brago understood the reasoning didn't mean he had to agree with it, or enjoy it.

A coat of sweat coveredSherry's pale face and she began to weep and cry out. Brago frowned. She needed all the sleep she could get if he was going to be king. Also, she was beginning to resemble a zombie, her eyes were sunken into her face and her skin had become grey. If she was not careful she would be ill and unable to keep up or be of any use at all. Not for the first time he cursed humans and theirinsufferable limitations. He crept into her open window and hurried to her bed.

Brago began to shake her shoulders, calling out softly to her. Sherry opened her eyes and began to sob. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his cloak. Brago froze, this was most uncalled for. He thought of pulling away, but was surprised to find that he actually enjoyed the warm sensation it gave him.

He looked down at her, and was equally surprised to find himself smiling at her. Quickly he wiped the smile from his face and stood to his feet, pushing her away. The look of puzzlement and unease on Sherry's face almost made him reach out and wrap her in his own embrace, _almost _being the key word.

With out saying anything to her he hurriedly went to the window and left, unaware of the look of pure despair on his human's face. He only knew he had to leave and clear his head before he did something he would regret. Little did he know that he would regret that even more.

* * *

Sherry watched sadly as Brago left her. She mentally kicked herself for being so foolish as to think he cared for her at all. Then that obnoxious voice in her head scolded her, 

_Then why did he just let you hug him? Also, w__hat wouldhe be doing in you room?_

That voice was quickly replaced by the part of her that was more negative, the part of her that normally dominated her thoughts.

_**He only let you hug him because you surprised him.** _

_Brago doesn't get surprised, and why was he in our room? _

_**Because he had to make sure that we were safe. After all we are his human partner, but only because he has to have one. **_

_But that doesn't mean he has to hover._

_**He just knows you are too weak to do anything.**_

Enough! Sherry mentally retaliated, just be quiet! Both voices were silent. Sherry threw herself out of the bed and changed into a black dress. Grabbing a coat, she hurried out of the mansion and down the road. The sky was darkened by ominous rain clouds. As she neared her destination, the skies let loose their burden. And the rain fell, washing her world of pain into sweet numb nothingness.

Silently Sherry was struck by the irony of it all; here she was where it all began. And it was raining just like last time, only now she wouldn't be saved. Her heart pounded in her ears as she stepped over the railing. Her mouth went dry as she looked down into the muddy river, no turning back now.

* * *

Brago mentally kicked himself, how could he just leave her like that? She needed him. He sighed tohimself in defeat, he could no longer deny that he felt something towards the girl. He leaped up to her window, to try and apologize. Brago frowned when he saw she wasn't in her room. 

_It's nothing to worry about, she probably just went to the restroom._ He told himself that but he didn't believe it. He surveyed the room for something unusual or out of place. Her jacket was missing. That had to mean she went outside. Brago looked at the water laden clouds, she would be soaked! What had he ever done to deserve this? He looked at the room again, then froze, it couldn't be.

He left his perch and went into her room, there on her desk was a very familiar black book. Something was wrong, she never left his book lying around someplace. It was so unlike her, it was so...careless; infact it was beyond careless. Sherry may be weak, but she wasn't stupid.

She was an idiot, but not stupid. And he had to admit, she was much stronger than the average human, not physically maybe, but her determination was outstanding. He went over to it and picked it up. A piece of paper fluttered to the ground, it held her familiar neat handwriting and was addressed to him.

He placed the book down and picked up the tear-spattered paper. As he read the short message, his breath cought in his throat.  
_  
Good bye Brago,_

_Give my regards to Koko will you? I wish I could have ended this war. Sorry I couldn't make you king. Sorry I was so weak and worthless. You have always told me how much of an idiot I am, and how weak I and stupid I am I guess that's true. My mother was right, I am better off dead. And this time I will succeed in my end, there is no Koko to save me this time. I love you and will miss you,_

_ Sherry_

Brago began to panic. Not Sherry, she couldn't! He had to find her, but where? Then it hit him, she had told him about where she had met Koko. And she had told him that Koko had saved her from drowning. What she didn't tell him was that she had been trying to kill herself.

With a lump in his throat he leaped out of the window with his book under his arm to try and find her, before it was too late. The note was left abandoned on the floor.

* * *

Brago did not care what happened to her, but she did promise to help him become king. Wouldn't this be breaking that promise? No, if she was gone then he would be able to get a different human, a stronger human. As for friends, well, Koko was her only friend, and she no longer cared. What about her mother? No, how many times had Sherry heard her mother telling her friends how she just wished her worthless daughter would just go away? Now she would get that wish. 

Sherry looked down at her watch; 12:00 a.m., how ironic, it was her birthday. Oh well, some party. She spread her arms out and let go of the rail, stepping from the safety into thin air. Happy Birthday.

* * *

Well, what did you think? I wasn't so sure about it myself so what ever you say would be most helpful! 

Hope you tune in next time to learn of her fate! Will Brago find her in time? HEHE! Who knows!

See ya! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLZ!

* * *

I hope the changes were done accordingly, 

Blood


	2. Drowning, Waking, and Woes of Dead Fish

Hey I hope I am still catching all of the mistakes!

thx again Twi!

* * *

Hey people! Sorry it took so long for me to update! Thank you to all my reviewers! U R gr8!

Alright! I do not own anything so plz don't sue! I am under the age of 18 therefore do not own anything by law! And even if I did you would only get a shoelace because that is all I own.

Anyway plz enjoy and leave me a review! Thx

* * *

Sherry felt her body topple down over the side. The rain obscured her vision and hid the tears that poured down her cheeks. She watched as the water rushed ever closer. It felt like an eternity before she hit the water below her. Never hearing as her name was screamed into the unforgiving darkness. She only was aware of the shock she felt when she met the icy waters, and the breath that quickly left her lips in a rush. Fire burned her lungs and she automatically took a breath, inhaling the murky water. It felt terrifying to be under all the pressure, it felt wonderful. 

For the first time she began to have second thoughts about death and began to try and force her tired, frozen limbs to work. She kicked halfheartedly with her legs and managed to gain a few feet toward the light above her before she stopped, berating herself for being so stupid and selfish.

After all, the world would be better off without her. Her vision became fuzzy and she could just barely make out the shape of a form heading towards her through the water before she passed out, slipping away from the harsh world of light and living.

* * *

Brago felt his heart freeze over as he watched Sherry fall down into the dark river. For the first time, he actually felt true terror. She could not die. She couldn't. Yet, he knew that she all too easily could. He had never thought of what it would be like if Sherry wasn't around. 

He had grown accustomed to her presence, even though she was a weak human. He had grown...fond of her. He had never let someone close to him, he had never had a friend or ally, andnow thathe had one, he couldn't let her go without a fight.

Brago realized that he would have to say good-bye when he won and became king. She wouldn't be able to come with him to his world and he wouldn't be able to stay in this one. He had tried to keep himself distant from her and now when he would be losing her, he felt as though he could not bear it. In a split second he felt a strange emotion pass through him, he ignored it.

Still, he wouldn't sit by as she died. Clutching his book to his chest he dived over the rail after her. As he neared the water he threw his book onto the bank at the last moment before hitting the water with a splash.

He ignored the biting cold that threatened his awareness as he fought to see through the murky depths where Sherry could be. When he thought all hope of locating her were lost he spotted her, just as her body went limp. Brago fought the pull of the current as her reached her body. He put his arms around her waist and began to fight back to the safety of the light above him.

He managed to get to the air and gasped for breath. He tried to move Sherry so that she could get air into her lungs and keep her head above the water. After a few minutes of struggling he was able to touch the bottom and headed for the bank. Once on dry land he lay her down only to find she was not breathing. Brago began to panic.

He remembered watching something on what Sherry called a "TV" about people who were drowning and how someone was able to make them breathe afterward. He had asked Sherry what it was and she told him that it was CPR. He did his best to imitate what they had done and felt like a complete fool, but he was surprised to see that it was working when she began to cough out water. Brago rolled her on her side and rubbed her back as she choked and gasped for air.

When she was done she went limp once more. With his brow creased in a frown he turned her back over and saw that she had passed out again. Worried, he put a hand to her forehead, she was burning up! He picked her up and carried her upriver back to where he had left his book, then lay her down with her back against a tree. After doing that he placed his book next to her then left to retrieve some fire wood. After getting a nice blaze and making sure she couldn't get burned, he looked back at the water and decided a little fishing was in order. She would be hungry when she woke up.

After catching a couple of fish, he began to cook one of them and ate the other one raw. After he had done that, he sat back to watch the fish and keep an eye on Sherry. Before he knew it, he had drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sherry woke to the smell of something burning. She looked dazedly at the source of the odor to see a black shape above a fire. She shook her head slightly then looked again, it was a fish. What had happened? 

_Did I fall asleep while cooking again? I don't remember anything like that happening. In fact, I don't even remember us being on the road again!_ Then the previous night's events came rushing back to her. Who had saved her? Why? She was worthless. A nobody. At least, a nobody to anybody.

She looked past the burnt remains of fish to see Brago sleeping against a tree, his fur cloak still damp with river water. Guilt filled her, why would he want to save her? His clothes were still slightly wet, did that meanhe dived inafter her? Puzzled, she looked around her. By her side was his book. She picked it up and held it to her chest protectively. Her stomach grumbled as a complaint against the lack of food. That reminded her about the fish.

She dove forward to try and rescue the remains. The still hot fish burned her fingertips and she almost dropped it. Carefully she took a bite of the charred food. After all, things are not always as bad as they look. Maybe burned fish would taste passable. She immediately took that back. It tasted horrible. Still, it was food. As she took each painful bite, she made a mental note to never let Brago cook again.

Sherry shivered, it was so cold. After she was done she put the fish bones down then curled up on her side and fell into a restless slumber. Ignorant of the eyes that watched her and her mamodo hungrily

* * *

Meanwhile back at the mansion, a figure bent down by Sherry's dresser to pick up a crumpled note from the ground. After reading the writing she smiled, at last, that worthless child was gone. And if she did come back, well, Sherry's mother smiled, that could be dealt with swiftly and surely. Sherry was as good as dead to her.

* * *

There you are! My second chapter! Sorry it took so long to post it! I was stressed out and in writer's block major! 

Anyway thank you again to my reviewers and I hope you will all remember how much I love to hear from you!

I will try and update soon!

Blood of the Wolf


	3. Fire, Coldness and Long Irrational Talks

Okay, I am still fixing things!

* * *

Yeah, you know what? If I owned this show it sure as hell wouldn't be called Zatch Bell! Per usual, all plot is mine, all characters ain't. Don't sue it's bad karma.

* * *

Sherry was aware of one thing, it was cold. It was very cold. She moved closer to the fire to try and dispel the coldness. It didn't work, she was still cold. Sherry began to wish she was dead again. Even though killing herself would send her directly to Hell (at least that was what her mother had told her), it would be warmer. She got closer to the fire. She was now close enough that the heat was hot enough to burn her. Sherry reached out one trembling hand to the fire ready to welcome the inevitable pain.

* * *

Brago opened his weary eyes then immediately shut them against the painful glare of the firelight. What happened? He knew there was something he had forgotten, something very important that was nagging in the back of his mind. What was it?

OK, he remembered something about a bridge and a river, then fish, and something about Sherry. SHERRY! That was it! Sherry had tried to kill herself. Brago's eyes snapped open and he leaped to his feet. This startled the shaking figure across the fire from him so that she fell over backwards. Brago saw it was Sherry and sighed in relief, she was still here.

Then he saw how cold she was. He got up and took his cloak from around his shoulders and wrapped it around her shaking form. She raised her big blue eyes to him as though asking why he was doing this. "I don't want you to freeze to death. Then you'll be even more useless then usual." Her eyes widened at his answer then she immediately looked down at her feet.

Brago mentally kicked himself. _Stupid! Sherry just tried to kill herself and you bring out an answer like that? Smooth!_ They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Brago decided to face the issue in front of them.

"Sherry, why do this?"

"Why not?" Her voice shook. Brago lifted his head up to glare at her when he heard her answer,

"What do you mean by that?" Sherry curled in on herself at the harsh tones in his voice. When Brago saw this he immediately softened his voice and asked again.

Sherry was quiet for a moment before she answered him. "I am no help to anyone. I can't help you because I am just a weak human. And I can't help Koko because I am so worthless. My mother doesn't care what happens to me and I don't have any friends." Sherry's voice grew in pitch and volume as she became more distraught.

Brago frowned, "What do you mean no friends, of course you do."

She looked at him, "Name one."

Brago gulped; this was not his area of expertise! "Well……."

Sherry leaped, "See, no one cares what happens to me now please just let me DIE!" Brago felt his anger rising and did his best not to yell at the irrational teenager.

"So I am no one now, huh?"

Sherry was dumbstruck. "Y-you actually care?" Bragogrowled and looked away. "Br-Brago, I-" She was interrupted by the sound of a painfully familiar voice.

"Radom."

* * *

Hey, sorry about how short it was! I'll try to update quicker this time! Just hang with me and review plz! 


	4. Battle Death and Not so Friendly Friends

Hey people, I this one is also all done!

Brago: Was it supposed to be better?

...Shut up

* * *

Hey guys, ummm I was rereading my last chappie and I apologize again for how short it was! SORRY! Oh yeah! Thank you reviewers! (this chapter was made possible by the help of Twilight Memories, everyone bow down to her greatness)

I do not own anything beside plot, no wait don't own that either, that's the plot bunnies………then what do I own?

Brago: nothing

Hey! That's no fair! I think I must own something………..yes! This EMPTY ROOT BEER BOTTLE! I OWN IT, IT IS MINE!

Brago: ok…….actually your dad bought it.

…………..shut up……………….

* * *

Brago and Sherry leapt away from each other in attempts to avoid the blast sent their way. Brago was thrown into a tree by the blast while Sherry was sent tumbling. Within moments the two were on their feet again and facing their opponents. Sherry's arms were wrapped around Brago's book that was being held to her chest. 

"Hello Sherry, I have destroyed all those that wronged me." Koko smiled at her old friend, "Now I just have to take care of you, you held me back, got in my way. You never were my real friend."

Sherry felt her heart crack at Koko's words. _No! This is not Koko talking! This is not my sweet even-tempered friend! This is a monster! This is a monster created by that mamodo of her's, Zophise! This is NOT MY FRIEND!_ She sealed herself off to the sound of Koko's evil laughter.

Brago looked across the small crater created by the other mamodo's attack, to Sherry. He was worried about her. _WAIT! What the hell am I thinking! I DON'T get worried! I don't care about anything besides becoming king! No, that's not true. _"Shut up," he growled to himself. If Sherry heard him she gave no sign of it, she was to lost in her own thought.

Brago quickly returned his full attention to the oncoming battle. This was going to be hard, Zophise was experienced and merciless. He had been around as long as Brago had been, both were about the same age.

If anything though, Zophise had the advantage, this was going to be emotionally trying for Sherry to fight her former friend, and Koko didn't care in the slightest. Brago knew that if they won, the control that Zophise had over the girl would end. But Brago also had seen Zophise control humans before, they never were this…….obedient.

This was not only Zophise's doing, this was the girl's inner evil. Zophise had probably only shown her the power he possessed and she had gone running immediately to him. At first she was most likely under his control, but it was highly likely that she had broken free of his control long ago. If they won, Brago doubted that she would return to normal, and he didn't believe he could make Sherry live through that. Yep, he was worried.

He was torn away from his thoughts when he heard a spell shouted, "LONDO RADOM!" He turned his head slightly to see that Zophise had a green glowing whip clenched in his hands. He took the whip and snapped it towards Sherry. _DAMN!_ Sherry's eyes grew wide and she jumped out of the way.

When Zophise's whip hit the tree behind her however there was an explosion that threw her toward a tree. Brago leaped toward her destination and plucked her from the air as his back slammed into the tree with enough force to make the trunk crack. Brago hurriedly came to the conclusion that if Sherry had hit the tree, she would not have survived the impact.

Then Sherry realized who exactly was HOLDING her and began to blush. Brago, seeing this, was puzzled and slightly pleased at the reaction.

_NO, BAD Brago, no affection for inferior beings!_

**_Oh shut up!_** he told himself mentally.

_Fine, fall in love with a pathetic human, but I thought you wanted to be king?_

Brago shook his head violently before hastily putting her down on her feet, feeling more then a little crazy.Then he was forced to steady Sherry when she almost fell by grabbing her arm. She nodded in thanks, still blushing, then opened the book and called out the first spell, "REIS!" Brago carefully aimed for Zophise and sent the gravity ball towards him. Zophise clearly wasn't expecting such a speedy recovery and just barely missed being hit head on by the attack.

As it was he caught the tail end of the energy and lost his hold on the whip. Koko frowned and decided to cast another of her spells, "GIGANO RADOM!" The destructive beam hurtled towards the opposing pair.

Sherry countered, "GIGANO REIS!" Both attacks met and canceled each other out.

Both teams were breathing heavily and sweat glistened on their faces. The only one uninjured was Koko. Brago had a cracked rib from where he hit the tree and multiple bruises. Zophise suffered similar injuries, while Sherry supported a large gash on her forehead from the first attack. She wiped the blood from her eyes in order to see the fight better. Koko just stood there with a smile on her face and an evil glint in her eyes.

There was a rustling in the bushes that tore all eyes from the battle. A young boy emerged from the brush by Koko. He waddled over on pudgy two year old legs up to Koko, and smiled up at her with a toothy grin, "Hewo pwetty wady, have u seen my mommy? I can' find 'er anywhere!"

Koko looked down at the kid and glared, "Beat it, kid, and don't touch me!" She kicked out with her leg contacting him in the face as he reached toward her. "Radom!" She yelled out and an astonished Zophise raised his hand involuntarily while the attack shot forth and incinerated the child. Brago and Sherry ran forward at the same time but they were too late to save the kid. Where he had previously been standing was only a pile of ash.

Sherry felt her eyes water up and she did nothing to stop the tears from pouring down her face. Her old friend would never do that, right? But then she remembered the startled look on Zophise's face when he attacked that kid, he wasn't controlling Koko; she was in full control, and enjoying it!

Brago stared in horror where the human child had been. This was horrible. Sure he would be mean and rude to a human child that would come up to him, but this was pure evil. He was a child, a defenseless child who had NOTHING to do with this! Brago revised his former opinion of Koko, she was not only free of Zophise's control, but she completely controlled him!

He glanced at his book wielder to see the tears streaming down her cheeks, he could also see in her eyes the realization that this WAS her old friend, and that she was EVIL! He also saw the determination and hatred that began to burn in Sherry's eyes, now they were ready to fight at an entirely new level!

Sherry held her book and stood ready for attack. It was then that she realized that she could read a different line in the book. She was contemplating whether or not to use it when Koko shouted out a spell, "Oruga Radom!"

Sherry watched in growing horror as flames erupted from Zophise's hand and formed to create a fiery dragon. The beast towered above the clearing then opened its large mouth and dove towards Sherry and Brago. Sherry had just enough time to scream above the sound of the approaching terror, "DIOGA GRAVIDON!" Then they were engulfed in the fire.

Koko smiled, and then laughed. They were dead! At long last that rich brat and the horridmamodo who hadsaved her were dead! She turned away from the scene and began to leave when she heard a sound, "ION GRAVIREI!" Next thing Koko knew, she was flattened againstthe ground.

Then the pressure increased. It kept pressing down on her until she felt her bones begin to crack. Then she felt them give as she was awashed in immeasurable pain. Then it was gone. A stream of hot blood leaked from the corner of her mouth. _HOW! BUT THAT SHOULD HAVE KILLED THEM!_

Sherry picked herself up from the ground where she had fallen then limped over to where her dieing friend lay. "That last spell saved us. Your attack failed Koko. You lose."

"B-but.. I Sherry…. You…. Why? I-I thought…..we..were..friends…" _Maybe this will work, _Koko thought to herself, _I mean, she thought I was under Zophise's control, she'll help me! She always was so trusting. Little fool._

"You're a good actress, you know? I almost believe you. The Koko I used to know was my friend, but she died a long time ago. You are not her, she would never kill a child." Sherry glared down at Koko, "You are dead to me."

Koko glared up at her, "wrong…..you...were just...too... stupid…..to see...the real me…I...thought you could…help...me….you were...NEVER...my friend…..I should never have saved….you." With that last attack, Koko was gone. However she knew, that that last speech would be her vengeance.

Sherry reached over the crushed body and picked up the book from under Koko's limp hand. She stood with the spell book in hand then turned toward Brago who had stood by and heard the whole thing. She glanced over towards where Zophise had fallen. He remained there unconscious. Sherrie tossed the book to Brago, "Reis." The book disappeared into the flames and Zophise faded away to nothing.

With that done Sherry closed her eyes and slipped from consciousness. Brago just barely caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

Hey what did ya think! Sorry about making Koko so evil and then killing her off. I actually like her. I just thought it would be best! 

Sooooooooooo, plz review!

And the next chappie will be fun! I will have Sherry's mom and Brago will have more fluff and he will get angry at the hospital!


	5. Hospitals, Whiteness and Chosen Despair

And this is as far as I have gotten, sorry, I am going on a retreat today and will return on Sunday, I am planning on working on the next chappie on the bus, so be patient! I am working on it!

I still don't own anything (much to my annoyance)

Anyway, here you are!

* * *

Thunder rolled ominously outside of the Bellemond Manor. Ms. Caldourflaunt, the maid, shivered and pulled the shutters shut, glancing out the window worriedly. The young Miss would now take to camping out with that strange child overnight and she hoped that she was not out there in the upcoming storm. Jii waited anxiously by the phone for young Sherry to call, he had watched over her like his own child. As the years had flown by him and the other servants were more of young Sherry's family than her own mother. 

When Sherry fell down it was the cook who kissed away her tears. It was the maid who went out of her way to leave treats in her room under her pillow. It was the kitchen help who snuck her food when she was to go without supper. It was the gardener who taught her about healing herbs and how to plant a garden. It was the stable master who taught her how to ride. (When the older Ms. Bellemond was out of course) It was Jii's wife, Marigold, the cook's assistant, who went to her when she had a frightening dream. And it was Jii himself who would tell her tales and stories to put her back to sleep at night.

The older Ms. Bellemond was in her library when the call came. Learning the terrible news, she calmly walked to her room and changed out of her dark grey robe into an elegant blood red dress. Piling her hair on the top of her head expertly, she finally gave way to her emotions, and laughed. The servants could hear her appalling laughter throughout the castle and shivered. More then one glared in the direction of the eastern wing, where her room was, with hatred and contempt. Marigold buried her face in her hands and began to weep. Jii pulled his wife into his embrace and held her tightly. Sherry lay in a hospital near death while her own mother rejoiced in the misfortune of her one living child. Jii's fist clenched in anger and his arms tightened around Marigold.

* * *

Brago paced back and forth in the horrid white room. A group of people began to wail as one of the men in white spoke to them. The voices and sounds from the people were high pitch and full of pain. Brago's jaws clenched in anger, _could they just shut up!_ If Sherry was here she'd tell him he was being insensitive, but she wasn't here, she was...napping. They needed to train so he could be king, and she was NAPPING! 

It was bad enough that this place reeked of the cleaning fluid Sherry called anemia. Also the walls were so white he believed he was going mad! White, white, white, white, damn, couldn't these stupid humans find a better color? ANY color? That excluded pink...or red...or orange or yellow or green or yellow. He hated those colors. Purple would be good, Sherry loves purple. He smiled, that color reminded him of her and of the joy she brought...on second thought, purple was definitely out.

The people in mourning were still carrying on and Brago had had just about enough, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

They were shocked out of their weeping to stare wide eyed at the smallboy who spoke so rudely. Everybody in the room glared at the mamodo, Brago glared right back. Finally he turned away and sat down angrily in the chair. The obnoxious people started up again and he found that he had to jump back up and resume pacing. Back and forth, and back and forth.

"Is there a Brago Mamodo here?"

Brago swiftly turned towards the voice, "What?"

The doctor sighed; this looked like one of those stubborn, I-am-so-tough-that-I-don't-care-for-anything-or-anyone-else-but-myself guys. "Are you the one that came with a Ms. Sherry Bellemond?"

"Yes" Brago's eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at the man, his eyes filled with suspicion.

"Well then, she is awake and wants to see you now." Brago nodded and waited for the man to lead him to his book holder.

The doctor paused, "You should first know that she has a severe concussion, broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and is suffering from severe dehydration, malnutrition, and exhaustion as well asminor frostbite.She also has some internal bleeding, it looks serious and if she is not carefully watched she could slip into a coma and not wake up."

"If any of her vitals change drastically, then call for either me or one of the nurses. If you don't……….she may all too likely die." Brago frowned and nodded. The doctor stopped by a door marked 398, and he opened the door to admit Brago.

Brago stood there dumbfounded as he stared at the pale form on the white covered bed. It couldn't be Sherry, but he knew it was Sherry. It smelled like Sherry. She lay there hooked to beeping machines looking vulnerable and small, even weaker then usual. Brago didn't even notice the doctor closing the door behind him. Bandages covered Sherry's head and a lot of her arms. Brago had no idea she had been so badly hurt.

Sherry opened her eyes and turned to look at the dark mamodo. She forced a strained smile from her lips. "Hey Brago."

She tried to sit up and failed, falling back onto the bed with a thump. Brago was at her side in an instant, "Hey." He fell silent.

"Sorry."

His head shot up, confused, "What do you mean?"

"I failed, I couldn't make you king."

Brago growled, "Shut up, you are not that badly hurt, you'll get better soon and we can go continue the fight. There can't be that many left. Then both ends of our bargain will be met and you never have to see any of us ever again."

Sherry's eyes turned away so that he couldn't read the emotions that burned in their depths. She couldn't turn fast enough and he saw a tear slip down her cheek. Puzzled he asked, "What is wrong? I figured you'd be happy if the mamodos left, after all it was us that took your friend away from you."

Sherry shook her head, "No, it was Koko's own fault that she left, and mine for not seeing who she really was. It was not Zophise's fault either; he was going with his own nature. And I could never blame you, even if I blamed the mamodos. I-" She stopped, unsure, then ventured onward, "I-I think….I love you."

Brago was shocked into speechlessness. She LOVED him? How could anyone LOVE him? Could he LOVE back? The word was so foreign to him, "love?" It felt wrong on his tongue, yet at the same time it felt so right.

"Yes Brago, I love you, and if you don't love me then fine. Because no matter what you say or do, I will always love you." Her voice became softer and Brago had to lean down to hear her speak.

Finally her breathing slowed and her eyes closed. Alarmed, Brago was unsure whether she was sleeping or not. After listening to her breathing for a bit, he relaxed, reassured that she was indeed only asleep. Brago sat down in the chair by the bed and stared at her for a minute before getting up; he needed some fresh air to think for a bit. He exited the room and walked up the stairs to the roof. He didn't see the tall woman walk into the room Sherry occupied. Or the evil smirk on the woman's face.

* * *

Sherry's mother closed the door behind her and looked down at her daughter. So weak, so frail, so pathetic. The doctor had warned her to call if anything changed with her daughter's condition. The doctor was a fool. IVs were hooked to Sherry's arms. Her mother snarled and violently tore them from her daughter's flesh. Spots of brilliant blood spattered the white floor and bed sheets. 

Here she was, the evidence of her own imperfection. A daughter. Not a son. A daughter. Her son had died protecting this little brat. Ms. Bellemond sank into memory.

* * *

_Ryo, her pride and joy, a tall young man of 16 with dark blond hair and sparkling green eyes, was laughing and playing with the little bundle that was his baby sister. Her short golden hair shined in the sunlight. The delicate face hinted at beauty as she grew. 2 year old Sherry was so sweet so wonderful so….perfect._

_Flames and smoke filled the air. Ms. Bellemond and her son ran outside of their burning home, and looked for the servant the cared for the baby Sherry. She was nowhere to be found. Ryo panicked, he loved his baby sister and he would be damned if he let her die in that fire! He ran back inside as the entrance crashed down. Ms. Bellemond screamed at him to come back, she screamed in despair, she had lost her husband, she could not lose her children._

_When the flames died down the body of Ryo Bellemond was found inthe place that had once been the nursery. Baby Sherry was found crying and safe beneath her brother'scharred body. She was completely unharmed, and Ms. Bellemond cursed that.

* * *

_

Frantic beeps pulled Ms. Bellemond out from her trip down memory lane and she looked at the machines hooked to her little imperfection. Her heart had begun to beat wildly. Ms. Bellemond smiled, and then waited. As Sherry's heart began to beat wilder and wilder, Ms. Bellemond was beginning to have second thoughts. Then the heart monitor flat lined. Sherry's mother stared for a bit, and then exploded into action, "NURSE! DOCTOR!"

When Brago finally returned to the hallway that Sherry's room was in he was alarmed by the large group of people swarmed near it. Breaking out into a swift jog, Brago felt a stirring of worry lace his chest. He slowed to a halt as he reached the door. A sobbing woman was being escorted from the room by two men holding her arms behind her back. Brago recognized her from a painting in Sherry's room at the manor. A memory surfaced in his mind.

* * *

_He waited impatiently for Sherry to get out of her closet where she was getting dressed, so that they could get to work training again. As he waited, he noticed something he had not seen before, a large towering picture of a domineering blonde woman. Her eyes were cold and harsh, and they stared at him accusingly. Curious, he walked up to it. So intrigued by the picture, he didn't notice Sherry come out from the closet until she was right next to him. Normally this would annoy him, but he was too curious to care, "Sherry," _

_"Hn." _

_Who is this painting of?" _

_She was silent for a moment, "My mother." Brago heard the note of sorrow and fear in her voice and shrugged it off,he didn't need to know anymore then necessary, he was only here to become king.

* * *

_

The woman was her mother then. That didn't answer any of his questions! His advanced hearing picked up what the 2 men were telling Sherry's mother, "Ms. Bellemond, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Sherry Bellemond…." Brago's mind shut down. Murder? SHERRY!

He ran past the men and Ms. Bellemond into the room. He froze; there she was, looking even weaker. He could SMELL the death that threatened her. Brago couldn't move, his limbs were weak, his brain numb. The doctor from earlier came up behind him, startling Brago from his state.

"What is wrong with her?" Brago heard a slight tremor in his voice.

The doctor sighed, "What we feared would go wrong. Only she stopped breathing and was with out oxygen flow to her brain for a good 3 minutes. Her brain is permanently damaged. The only things keeping her alive are the machines. I won't lie to you, it looks bad."

"When will she be better?"

The doctor felt his heart bleed for the young man before him, "Never. She is never gong to wake up. You have a choice."

Brago could barely hear the doctor, "Wha-what?"

"You may either leave her on the machines until her organs deteriorate and kill her slowly and painfully, or the next of kin can take her off of the machines to die in peace." It broke the doctor's heart to see this young man go through this.

Brago could hardly get his next sentence out he was so choked up, "Who- who is her….next….of…kin?"

The doctor looked at him sympathetically, "It would have been her mother, but…..not anymore. After her though…………… Ms. Sherry listed you…."

Coldness swept through Brago.

The doctor could tell he needed time to think, "I'll leave you to think on it." With that he excused himself and left.

Brago sank into the chair by Sherry's bed. It wasn't supposed to end this way, it wasn't supposed to hurt this bad. Koko should never have died, Sherry should never have been hurt, he should have never dragged her into this. Her words from earlier came back to him,

"_I could never blame you, even if I blamed the mamodos. I-I-I think….I love you."_

She wouldn't want him to blame himself……..but he did. _Damn you Sherry_. Brago's head sank into his palms. She said she loved him. He was above love……right? He was a demon, incapable of love, right? No, that couldn't be right, otherwise, why would he be hurting so badly?

He would keep her alive. He just couldn't let her die yet. No, that wasn't right. The doctor said that she would die a slow painful death. He couldn't do that to her. But how could he choose to end her life? After he worked so hard to save it! He cared for her…………There he said it, he, the heartless dark mamodo, cared for a pathetic human, no, not a pathetic human, Sherry.

Closing his eyes, Brago imagined himself in her position, what would he want? Then he knew with out a doubt what he had to do. He stood up and looked down at how weak Sherry looked. Bending down, he pressed his pale lips against hers. With tears rolling from his eyes, he whispered, "I love you too." And then he turned from the room to tell the doctor of his decision.

* * *

PLZ DON'T KILL ME! SORRY SORRY SORRY! 

OH and I was wondering, I am gonna take a vote, who wants Sherry's mom to die?

I have either one or two more chapters planned, and I hoping to be a little quicker on the update next time. See you soon!

(and don't forget to leave a friendly little review)

Alright, as I said I am working on the next chappie, I am aware it has been , forever! Just be patient!


	6. Rainfall, Memory, and Burning Hope

_Hey people!_ No, I did not forget about you! First I suffered writer's block, then I was busy, then I couldn't figure out how to end it! Oh, and thank you to all you reviewers, You make me very happy!

I _have _been working on it and I am pleased to say that here it FINALLY is!

This is the last chappie! --

But I think it is a good one! Tell me what you think!

Brago-...so...this is over now?

Yes Brago

Brago- Good

Sherry- WHAT HAPPENNED TO ME!

You'll see

Sherry-...I hope you didn't do something evil...

Of course not! That is Brago's job!

Sherry/Brago- BLOOD!

Shutting up now! Oh, and I own nothing yet plot and...weeeell...a...piece of...wait a minute... BRAGO!

Brago- What!

WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE!

Brago- ...ummmmmmmm I don't know?

THEN WHY IS THERE CHOCOLATE ON YOUR MOUTH!

Brago-... I was...hungry

GRRRRRRRRRR!

* * *

_Pathetic ningens_, Brago thought to himself as he listened to the bald man's drabble. Several women were openly weeping and some grey haired guys could be seen dabbing at their eyes with handkerchiefs. Why are they crying? He felt something slip down his cheek, alarmed; Brago lifted his pale hand to his face to find it damp.

You'd think that by now he'd be used to his own tears, he had been crying more in the last three days then he had in his entire life. _Why?_ Oh yeah, because Sherry was gone. Damn these human ceremonies, she is dead end of story.

End Of Story.

It was the end of his story. What was left for him now? He would never be King. Brago saw his dreams go up in smoke. He'd never see Sherry again, never hold her, never tell her he loved her, never get a chance to make up for all he had said and done to her.

Another tear slid down his face before Brago erected an invisible barrier between himself and the rest of the world. Finally the preacher shut up, he said that if anyone had anything left to say to her to say so now before they closed the casket forever.

Brago didn't even notice himself stand up. The next thing he knew he was standing by the open coffin. He looked down at her, no longer surprised by the flood of tears he shed. Sherry had once made him strong, now she tore him to pieces and made him pathetically weak. By all rights he should hate her for this, but he didn't, if anything he loved her even more.

There she lay, a perfect porcelain doll. Her skin's pallor of death merely worked to magnify her radiance. One golden wisp of hair swept across her brow, tossed by a swift breeze that smelled of rain. Brago leaned closer and gently brushed away the errant curl. His had stayed on her skin, marveling at its smoothness. He remembered when her cheeks had been warm and flushed with joy, now they were cold.

Brago's eyes wondered down and settled on her pale waxy lips, no longer pink and alive, they looked dead. But still, those were Sherry's lips, dead or not. When he lowered his mouth to her's, they become his lips; he claimed them as his own.

She was HIS human! Death couldn't take her away from him yet, he wouldn't let death win! Yet, death had won. Sherry was gone, leaving behind her empty shell. Resigned, Brago pressed an object into her cold dead hands and turned away. He couldn't stay and watch as they lowered her husk into the earth. Sherry was already gone, and she wasn't coming back.

Brago ran. He ran mindlessly forward, not caring if anyone saw his tears, not worrying about where his feet where taking him. Brago was doing what he swore he'd never do, Brago was running away. With a faint roar the water laden clouds let loose their own grief, their own tears. Brago passes a familiar sight, a memory surfaces,

_Flashback_

"_Come on Brago! It'll be fun!"_

"_No, we are supposed to be training, what has gotten into you Sherry? We have better things to do then play around with a stupid ningen toy."_

"_A Ferris Wheel is not a stupid toy Brago!"_

"_It is still a waste of time."_

"_But Brago, you might see the enemy better from up there, or a new training ground, the clearing is getting really beat up, and you yourself said we needed somewhere else to train!"_

_Brago could feel his resolve slip under the pleading gaze. He wondered what it was about this ride that could have Sherry shake her normally somber mood. It just wasn't like her to act so…………child-like._

"_Hey, you there, Mr. Fuzzy Weak Freak and Blondie," Brago turned around to face a young black haired man with a green and purple mamodo child. The book in the man's hands was a putrid blend of the two colors that could only be described as murple. _

_Brago twitched at the horrible butchery of an insult. Sherry's hands clenched in anger. _

_The black haired man wasn't done talking though, "Hand over your book Blondie and I won't kill you." He looked over Sherry for a moment before speaking again, "On the other hand, hand me the book and maybe we can work something out between me and you." _

_His mannerism was so nauseatingly vulgar and suggestive, that it had Brago seeing red, "Sherry," He looked up at his partner expectantly. Sherry nodded, all nonchalance gone, as she opened the black book._

"_Reis!"_

_End Flashback_

Brago ran past the desolate fairgrounds. He never did go on that ride with her. His feet pounded on through the rain. Trees cast dancing shadows across his path from the sun disappearing into the black storm clouds. He ran past the closed flower shop, the faint scent of lavender and eucalyptus brought another memory shimmering to the surface.

_Flashback_

"_Jii, stop the car please!" Brago opened one of his eyes to look at Sherry curiously. The limo rolled to a stop in front of a tiny flower shop. "What are you doing Sherry?"_

_She looked at him, "I need to get something, come on."_

_Puzzled, Brago fallowed her into the store. Once inside he froze as his sensitive nose was assaulted with aromas. Most of the plants he had never even seen before and they overwhelmed his senses. Suddenly he realized that Sherry had moved on ahead of him through the jungle. He rushed to catch up to her. _

_There was the sound of a slight crash like something had been broken and the pair could hear a string of curses as an old woman peeked her bespectacled head over a particularly thick patch of roses, "I shall be right with you- oh! It's you Sweetie!" _

_The old woman disentangled herself from the flowers. Wrinkles covered every inch of her flesh and her once brown hair was now graying. Big brown eyes looked through bottle cap rims. "Hello Dearie! How are you doing?" _

_The old lady beamed up at Sherry and engulfed her in a massive embrace. Sherry was lost in the blue flower patterned dress that covered the woman's form. "Hey Granny,"_

_Now Braggo was really confused, Granny? Sherry separated herself from the woman, "Granny, I'd like you to meet Brago, Brago, this is Ms…………………ummmmmmmm, well, I just call her Granny, is that ok?" The last part of her sentence was directed to Granny who smirked and nodded._

_With glittering eyes that made Brago feel nervous, Granny looked over Brago appraisingly. After a moment of silence her face was consumed by a toothy grin, "He's a good catch this one. Easy on the eyes, well done. Of course he may have to lighten up when the babes are born, he might scare the little tykes otherwise."_

_Brago turned a fascinating shade of scarlet. Sherry stammered a disclaimer that fell on deaf ears. "Now then Dearie, did you need you usual?" Still blushing Sherry nodded._

_Granny reached down below the foliage that surrounded the counter and drew out a small green bottle. Sherry handed Granny some money in exchange for the bottle, concluding her purchase. Waving goodbye to Granny, Sherry led Brago back out of the store. Brago's nose was full of gratitude as they left the store, and so was his sanity._

_They returned to the limo. After a few minutes of silence Brago decided to ask what had been bothering him, "Sherry, what is in the bottle?"_

_Sherry looked down at her purchase, "It is oil for my hair." Brago still looked confused so Sherry carefully opened the bottle and a pleasant smell of eucalyptus and lavender permeated throughout the space. Brago filled his nostrils with the smell and he knew that this was the smell he would always associate with Sherry._

_End Flashback_

Neither one of them ever mentioned the disturbing conclusions that Granny had alluded to. Now in the clear view of hindsight, Brago asked himself if he should have. Memories surfaced faster now, swirling in his mind in a desperate torrent of recollection, pain, and regret.

_Flashback_

_Defiant sapphire eyes glared at their opponents even as the girl behind them reached her physical limits. Still she pushed herself harder._

_Flashback_

_Appraising eyes looked down at the boy and his young blonde mamodo as she showed mercy for the first time._

_Flashback_

_Fearful eyes brimming with tears as she made a dreadful pact with a demon, oblivious to the fire around her, only wanting to get her friend back._

_Flashback_

_Eyes glittering in joy as they raced side by side through the snow covered wilderness. The hums of the snowmobiles' engines were the only sounds in the dark._

_Flashback_

_Determined eyes daringly met his over the jagged glass shard she held to her own throat. If he harmed the servant, he'd have to lose his partner and his dreams of Kingship._

_Flashback_

_Blue despairing eyes were swimming in tears as she awoken from a nightmare only to be pushed away by the one whom she had reached out for._

_Flashback_

_Eyes stare, entranced by the fire, as she reaches to touch the flames._

_Flashback_

_Laughing eyes as she watched Brago's difficulty in dealing with a young child._

_Flashback_

_Fury burning in her eyes as she looked at the creature that caused her suffering; that had brought her friend to her breaking point._

_Flashback_

_Eyes haunted by a painting hung in her room._

_Flashback_

_Desperate eyes pleading for him to come back, to not leave her alone on the hospital bed; to return her love. Eyes of resignation when he didn't even glance back, but he still saw._

_Flashback_

_Her blue eyes closed forever in death._

_End Flashbacks_

Brago stumbled and his run slowed to a walk. Tired, he lay his back against a concrete wall as the cold rain beat his skin. The gravity warrior looked up to observe his surroundings. The truth of where he had come acted like a slap in the face. His back was resting on the burned out shell of a building. To his right was a fire gutted carcass of a fruit stand.

This was the town it all began in, where Sherry's friend had lost it, where he and Sherry found each other. Brago recalled the day he mat Sherry vividly. She had been so sad, so lonely…… With a cry of frustration, Brago shoved himself away from the wall as he physically threw himself from the memories and the agony they promised.

He was surrounded and consumed by the past. Brago began to walk. His steps were steady and sure, contrast to his heart that beat erratically in his throat. No doubts remained in his mind; Brago knew where he was going.

* * *

Kiyo picked up the discarded newspaper, a piece of toast still dangling from his jaws. Zatch was stuffing his face. Kiyo was tactfully ignoring the repulsive exhibition of poor manners as he scanned the front of the paper. _Prison Escape, Stocks Go Up, Cat Born With Three Eyes, Earthquake halfway 'round the world, Yellow Fins beat the Eagles, 12-6………boring! Oh well, may as well read about the three eyed cat!_

As Kiyo flipped through the pages to reach the bizarre article a picture caught his eye. It was that pretty blonde girl from the beginning…..Sherry. Curious, he read on…..

_18 year old Sherry Bellemond, daughter of the wealthy Bellemond family, went into a coma and died earlier this week. Her mother, Rachel Bellemond confessed to the murder and was sent to Happy Killer Lane Correctional Facility for Psychos and Wackos to be monitored. Once there however, a fellow inmate grew angry and stabbed Ms. Bellemond in the throat. One of their servants later commented that that one inmate should be set free for their contribution to society. Both Bellemonds leave behind devoted servants and friends. Sherry leaves behind her suitor, Brago Mamodo who refused to comment to reporters. The service was held for Sherry Bellemond at 4:00 p.m. yesterday. _

Kiyo's mind went numb with shock, that poor girl….. She had been kind enough to spare them in the beginning. Kiyo looked over at Zatch; he couldn't imagine how her mamodo was feeling right now. He hadn't even thanked Sherry for letting them go; now he never would. Zatch gorged on, oblivious to his partner's inner struggle.

* * *

The mamodo in question stood stone still, staring down at the waters below. The river raged with the increase of water from the rain as it flowed under the bridge. He was silent; his eyes dry, all tears were long since cried. The wind whipped around him, coaxing him to let it take him down, down, down to the watery depths.

He closed his eyes, no longer caring what happened, as long as it ended. Fingers let go of the railing and he fell. Sinking into the water he felt the river's hold take him. Arms wrapped around him and he felt the kiss of death on his lips. He embraced his Lady Death as she took him away to his love. A figure walked past the bridge, and stopped, where did that smell come from? It smelled like……..Lavender and Eucalyptus. They shrugged and continued on their way.

* * *

Deep underground, pale arms tightened around a black book. A smile lit dead lips as the book was engulfed in a purple fire. The fire morphed and shifted, and when it subsided, only ashes remained where both book and body had been.

* * *

There, all done! Sorry I killed everyone off, I know you all want to kill me now...but please don't!

You are all probably wondering now why Brago and Sherry aren't killing me... Ode to the wonders of duct tape!

PLZ review!

Blood


End file.
